Fasteners such as bolts are commonly used to interconnect fans to shafts in aircraft engines, for instance in gas turbine engines. The bolts are inserted in sets of aligned throughbores between the shaft and the fan. The bolts must be precisely machined so as to be inserted without play in the throughbores, and are hence relatively expensive parts. Hence, in addition to the axial pre-load clamping, the bolts are subjected to shear loads between the fan and the shaft. Accordingly, the bolts may be damaged over time and must be replaced.